


The Air I Breathe

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment meme fic. Wounded-reluctant-to-be-treated-firefighter!Jensen and impatient-to-treat-him-paramedic!Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted December 2009_

"Sir, please - "

"Jensen." Jensen sent a flirtatious smile at the seriously smoking hot (pun not intended, honestly) EMT trying to force an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He mentally frowned - his voice sounded like he'd been force-fed glass-laced gravel. Shit.

"Jensen. I'm Jared. _Please_. Are you a rookie?" Jared tried again, and Jensen turned his head to avoid the mask with a frown.

"Hell, no, I'm not a rookie. I've been doing this shit for years, and I'm damn good at it, too."

Jared smiled tightly. "Well, then you have enough experience to know you have smoke inhalation and you _need the fucking oxygen_. Let me help you. That's _my_ job, I've been doing this shit for years, and I'm damn good at it, too."

Jensen raised an eyebrow at his own words being turned against him, and sighed. "Look, I'm fine. I promise. Go help the people - "

"You nearly died bringing out?" This time it was Jared's eyebrow going up as he interrupted, and Jared's turn to sigh. He shifted to the side so he was no longer blocking Jensen's complete field of vision (Jesus Christ, the kid was _huge_ ) and once he had, Jensen could see other EMT's working with the small blonde woman and her toddler. Jensen's heart clutched again to see them safe. They had all nearly died. He nearly hadn't found a way through the disintegrating building to where they were trapped. The boy looked like he was Logan's age, and reminded Jensen of his nephew so strongly that it might have broken him to lose them. Jared used his long fingers to turn Jensen's face back to his. "See? They're fine. _They_ are letting the guys give them oxygen. There are plenty of EMT's to go around and lucky you, you get your very own."

Jensen let Jared put the mask over his face for a minute as he looked over that huge, clearly built, gorgeous body, then put his hand over Jared's to pull it away again. "My very own, huh?"

Jared flushed red but smiled. "Your very own. Jensen, come on. Hold the mask to your face so I can clean up your cuts. I don't think you need stitches, but you _are_ still bleeding. Behave, and I won't make you go to the hospital for observation. You're damn lucky you even have the option."

"If I'm a good boy, you'll let me go home, huh?" Jensen smirked and Jared rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I will. But so far, you're not being a good boy."

"Oh, I can be _very_ good." Jensen looked Jared over again, meeting his eyes in time to catch the spark of heat there. "Come home with me, and I'll show you."

Jared froze for a long moment, long enough to make Jensen think maybe he'd misread the signals the kid was giving. Then he smiled ruefully and cupped Jensen's face gently with his free hand. "Behave. You're in no shape to show me tonight, and won't be for a few days, either. Let me take care of you tonight, Jensen, and then in a few days I'll let you buy me a few drinks and take advantage of me."

"Promise?" Jensen pulled his other hand free of the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and lifted it to cover Jared's.

"Promise."


End file.
